lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Life of Saltz
Chapter 1 My daddy was just called out to fight for the small army man. He gave me this small book before he left, and told me to train to become strong. I will.... ...Its been about a year, I've recieved many letters from my dad. He says he'll soon be moving up to an elite squadron called the Ginyu force. He told me if he wins his next battle he will be moved up, I hope he's okay. ...Its been 7 years since I wrote in those old... dusty journal... If you are reading this, you may have found it on my looted corpse, maybe I am famous and this is the story of my legacy... or maybe. '''It is just the beginning! ''' ''The Life of Saltz! '''April 27th, Age 762' Rumor has it that my father was killed by some "Low Class Saiyan" but anyone strong enough to defeat my father and the Ginyu force isn't very weak at all... I've decided to talk to "Lord" Frieza about it, I belive I'm about ready to get out on the battlefield. '' ''Later that night, I left to the main control room, I confronted Frieza. "Frieza! Is it true...?" Saltz asks as Frieza looks out a window, and off into space in his pod. "Is what true, and how dare 'you call me.. F-Frieza, you piece of trash!" Frieza says as he raises from his pod and floats. He strangles Saltz with his tail with haste. "M-My Father's death! Sir, Lord Frieza! Is it true?" Saltz says as he gasps for air, after being released. "You mean Jeice? Huh... To think that those were my elite men... Such a shame.." Frieza says in disappointment. "So... It is.." Saltz states. ''I decided to come clean with my plan to avenge my father. '' "Lord Frieza, may I go after that Saiyan?!" Saltz asks eyes closed. Flinching as he asks. "Hm. Straighten out, boy. I wont strike you. I will put you on the battlefield, but I wont send you after a major threat just yet. I need you to handle some dirty work around your planet." Frieza says as he rubs his hands together. "What do you have in mind?" Saltz asks. "There's a gang, they are protesting and uproaring a resistance. Take them and their leader out, and get the planet back in order." Frieza orders. "Take this" Frieza says, tossing his scouter to Saltz. Saltz catches and is suprised. He salutes. "Yes, sir Lord Frieza!" He says as he leaves. ''Lord Frieza had given me his very own scouter, I was so proud.. Before I set out on my mission I had a drink.. Heh, the good ol Branch-Ale... Chapter 2 After my orders were given, and I got myself some ale I set off for a pod. The ship was currently just above my home planet, my pod was released down and I fell into the planet. I landed in the city the resistance was strongest. People glanced at my armor, calling me a traitor, giving me dirty looks.. A quite suspect guy stared me down as he leaned against a wall. He had his hand in his pocket. I could see his hand holding an item in which seemed to be an air capsule grenade. A home-made grenade that explodes and lets out a small destructive hydroxide explosion. I took action. Saltz walks through the city, looking around. He had not yet activated the scouter worn on his left eye as he walks throught he city, still noticing the man staring him down. Saltz walked until he bumbed into a woman. "Excuse me-" Saltz begins to apologize before he is interupted. "You bumped me... You... 'bumped '''me... One of Frieza's men! He-He's hear to kill us all!" The woman yells as she runs, and all hell breaks lose. Saltz is then shot at by laser guns and many rebels begin drawing weapons, taking cover, etc. Saltz runs for the nearest cover he can find and he sits behind it. He activates his scouter and stands. The blasts hit him, yet do nothing. He was charging up his ki, and slowly floating into the air. He was scanning with his scouter. "6... 8... 4.... 2..... 11.... No Power levels worthy of a fight!" Saltz says as he begins firing blasts from each hand. This causing destruction amongsts the battle field, and even more fear in the civillians. Saltz had easily wiped out the rebels, and left the battlefield in blood, tattered cloth, and laser blasters. He begins walking to the center. Saltz' scanner goes off, and he stops walking and turns. "350.." Saltz says as his scanner scans the man with the grenade from earlier. "So, you are a worthy foe..." Saltz says. "As are you." The man says as he takes off a blue scouter and crushed it. "Won't be needing it anymore, because I'll have yours!" He says as he throws the grenade and jumps off into a line of cars for cover. The Grenade explodes and Saltz is stunned, the man jumps from cover. This makes the cars thrust apart, he begins firing a laser blaster mid air. Saltz however, recovers and dodges. Saltz lands on his feet a few yards away from the man. "Honorable, but not good enough!" Saltz says as he rushes the man, punching and kicking in percise and swiftness. However, the man is trading his honorable share of blows. Saltz gets a good hit to the man's lower jaw and he is sent flying as he lands on his back. "Agh..." The Man grunts as he sits up, still on the floor. He begins to stand but is only suprised, as Saltz appears at his face in a second and kicks him in the face. The man is sent back, and begins to tumble into thorny bushes and dust. "Where is he..?!" Saltz asks with authority as he places his foot on the man's head. "Aggh! I-I will ne miver t-t-tell!" The man yells in pain. Saltz begins charging a blast and speaks again, softly. "Tell me where he is.... or die.." He states firmly. "Do it, kill me. It wont get you very f- Agh!" The man speaks but is kicked in the gut. Saltz grabs a capsule grenade in the man pocket. "I'll denonate it, and leave you here with it..." Saltz threatens the man. "I'll just fly away!" The man replies. "You're power level is at 3... You aren't flying anywhere..." Saltz says with a smirk. "Alright, Alright. He's been hiding out in a warehouse downtown, there's been many before you... The most recent put him into a coma..." The man cracks, and says. "Perfect..." Saltz says as he denonates the bomb, places it in the man's pocket and flys away. "No.... no... No, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO-" The man cries as he explodes and dies in a fiery death. Chapter 3 ''I had killed my first men on the battlefield... I didn't even feel bad... Maybe this Planets Trade has rubbed off on me.. or maybe I'm just bitter from my father's death... "Elite"... Pfft.... Saltz had flown for about 6 minutes until he lands outside a downtown warehouse. He blows the garage door off to see many men, each around a table of plans and blueprints. "Plotting your next action? How about you arrange a funeral, cause you're dead!" Saltz says, scanning the Power levels of 10's, 20's, and 30's at most. He begins blasting, and so do the rebels. This turns into an all out battlefield. "Step aside!" A voice echos. "Wha?" Saltz says in questioning. "I'm the leader of this hear organization... Thought I was in a coma still? That why you attacked? Well, I'ma send your HEAD back to that scum bag you call Lord Frieza!!" The leader says as he crushes his knuckles. His soldiers seem to be ready to help with some backup fire. "Lets g- Agh! ...P-Power...Level of 750?! That's...That's higher than mine!" Saltz says in his head not to alert the leader. The boss rushes Saltz as his rebel army also fires at Saltz. Saltz dodges the blasts but is head butted by the leader sending him flying into a nearby home. He steps out, dazed but ready to fight. "Take this!" Saltz says as he fires a red blast from both hands. The blast hits the leader head on, and he is hardly affected. "Haha.... Such childness..." The leader states as he puts his guard down, and switches stances. Saltz rushes the leader but falls after being blasted by all the rebels. He falls on his butt and sits up as the leader over-shadows him. "Looks like you came to fight... Too bad-" The leader begins until Saltz fires a blast to the side of his face, leaving a huge burn mark. Saltz then kicks the boss in the stomach, making him fall. Saltz does a kick up from his back landing on his feet and fires a point blank Super Energy Ball into the gut of the leader causing an explosion, which marvels in appearance to the rebel soldiers. The leader was dead.... Saltz stood, foot on his chest as he glared at the rebel soldiers who were all suprised, they had dropped their weapons in fear of the man who defeated their leader.... Chapter 4 People had gained word of the slowly dying rebellion.. I had succeeded my mission for Lord Frieza, and had returned for a pleasant suprised... This was just the beginning of my journey, to get where I am now.... Saltz had landed on the pad of Frieza's ship and was beamed in. He had approached, and bowed to Frieza with a smirk. "Success..." Frieza says with a chuckle. "Good... Good... Good Job, young one.." Frieza begins as he floats over to Saltz. He then fires a laser into Saltz's chest. Saltz in shock, however stay calm and it pays off. Frieza had only beamed in a symbol, showing that Saltz was now apart of Frieza's prestigious elite squadrons. Team Xork. "A-A team Xork emblem... T-Thank you..." Saltz says as he whipes the sweat from his forehead and stands. "Go, Go... You squad is waiting for you outside, you first mission is to head to Planet Didana." Frieza finishes as he turns and stares out into space mumbling.. "Saiyans...." ....Saltz arrives in a small lobby and is greeted by his 3 squad members, and their leader. "Hello, new recruit.. Welcome" Captain Xork says with an honorful tone as he hands Saltz as laser blade, similar to the one used by Salza. ...After a few minutes of greetings, it was time for business. "We're going to Planet Didana, a small Namekian colonized planet just off from this planet. It is inhabinated by an estimate 504 Namekian warriors, priests, and elders. We are to elimate the elder, and destroy the planet." Captain Xork exclaims. "H-How exactly will we do this...?" One member of the sqaud asks, all of the members being Branch-Seijin. "With our... 'Ability'" Captain Xork says. "W-What ability?" Saltz asks curiously. "Heh, let me school you twigs..." Xork begins... The scene enters a flashback like scene showing this ability, or gift. "Our gift consists of a zenkai like power up that gives us incredible ki manipulation, and it also enhances our speed, strength, and ki capacity and power itself. In this form, you will have about 25% control of your body.. Your eyes will glow a certain color, and you hair will also glow the same color as your eyes." Xork says as a display of the ability is shown. ...Saltz and his crew, in their ship, this is untraditional compared to the normal indivisual space pods used by Squads and teams. Where will their journey on Didana take them? How will it play out? Find out next time... Chapter 5 We had landed and were now on Didana, the Namekian Colonized Planet. I hand't known what a Namekian looked like until this trip... Now, whenever I see one... I only see death, and the face of a thousand frightened soulds.... Have landed, Team Xork explored Didana for about an hour. They then came across a small village. "Here" Xork says as he drops his bag and walks for the village. The crew does the same. When they arrive, they are greeted by a few blasts. "Stand back, outsiders" Namekians say defensively as they look frightened, they scramble to protect children and get ready to fight. Xork didn't take it as self defense, he took as a full force attack. He then sprung into action, powering up with a small bean and gaining his 'ability' he then smashed his fist through the Namek's body within seconds. This started an all out war. But in a mather of seconds, every Namek was gone. Even children, priests, but wait... The elder was alive. Speaking of so, the elder walked out from behind. Knocking Xork out! "Xork!" His crew yells. His powerlevel had dropped, and left the form. I didn't see how the ability looked, it was all so fast... But I was determined to use it someday. Saltz then, scanned the Elder, who had a power levek of exactly 1200. He, knowing his power level was no where near so attacked. His crew helped. They each rampaged at the elder with countless blasts but proved non affective to him, who simply sat and stared through the smoke. ...The elder simply charged and took out all three men in a single blow. He begins firing mouth blasts, and also shoots out 3 eggs. The eggs hatch into mini Namekians, the size of Sabimen, but weren't babies. They were clones! The three then engaged combat with the now standing Team Xork. As they did so, the elder attacks the now awaken Xork is is hardly injured, but dazed. ..Saltz had flew away from the others. Seperating the fights was a tactic taught to all of Frieza's men. Saltz now in a full fledge battle fired an energy blasts that missed, causing a small crater that then turned into a pond. Saltz had now known what was up, the ground was over water, no wonder the Nameks could live with not visible surface water! "Hmm. Can you talk?!" Saltz says as he continues firing blasts. "Why must I?!" The mini clone replies as he dodges the blasts swiftly and begins a hand to hand combat battle with Saltz, who pulls his laser blade and slashes. Saltz slashes the Clone's arm off in the heat of the battle and flips away and lands. "Heh... I win..." Saltz says with a smirk, that doesn't last long. The smirk turns upside down, as the clone regenerates his arm in a flash. "Yes, I can talk.. Yes I can think on my own... Yes, I will... Kill you!!!" The clone says but is slashed in half. This however makes TWO clones! "HAHA! YOU MORO-" The clones begin but are slashed in half, then in half again, then they are slashed and chopped and hacked into thousands of pieces. This would simply make thousands of clones, but Saltz destroys the pieces into nothing with a small Galik Gun like blast that is red, with a yellow tint. ..As saltz flies back, he see's all his team... Defeated as the now... 20 clones stand with the elder. Saltz however see's a bean, dropped by his captain Xork. He rushes to it, grabs it but is headbutted and put into the ground by the clones. He, now under water is thinking.... He remembers the captain had ate it to use the ability... Saltz then does so as well! This causes a 'huge '''kiai that makes a crater and he floats out. His power level spikes by more than 3000! His hair was now glowing Blue, as was his eyes! Xork, on the ground now speaks... "He's using it... Hehe, he's using it...!" he exclaims before he is stomped on by a clone. "Agh!"... "Captain Xork... Don't.. Don't.... DON'T WORRY!" Saltz says as he floats over the water, causing a huge kiai. He is attacked by all 20 clones but simply charges up, sending them away. They come right back, and begin punching and kicking as Saltz begins to charge another Red, Yellow Galik Gun Like attack. He fires, and spins in a circle, taking out all the clones with the simple touch. He then lands in front of the Elder and stands, tall....... Chapter 6 "You will persish today... Along with all of your planet!" Saltz says, standing face to face with the Elder. "Now, if you believe this to be true, allow me to... end you..." The Elder replies, throwing off a tarb in which cover his body. This exposes his strange looking body, his body now morphing, and jet like turbines emerge from his gut. Saltz strikes the Elder, this however shows no apaprent damage. "Heh, think you can do much to me? " The elder asks, smacking Saltz, however this shows the same result. "I think we are pretty evenly matched... But not anymore..." Saltz says, as his crew each jump up, still heavily damaged, they were simply a distraction. "What I like..." The Elder says, as he leaps, delivering an all out assault on the crew, but is side winded by Saltz as Saltz gives a devastating blow to his rip-cage. The elder yells in pain, "agh!" as he turns, kicking Saltz, the kick then piledrives him into the ground. Xork however ambushes the Elder, grabbing him by the waist, and the other members help, grabbing arms, legs, and his neck. "Hurry!" Xork commands. "Ay'" Saltz says, as he powers into the sky, destroying some of the ground. He then jumps, charging a blast and forcefully punching it into the Elder's gut as he is held down. The Elder hits the ground, as steam leaves his stomach. "Check... Mate..." Saltz says, as he stomps the Elder's head, killing him. "Good job..." Xork says, as he begins flying away. "We should get going, Saltz, destroy the planet, I'm juiced..." Xork says, as he flies to the ship with the others. Saltz charges up power, flying to the ship. He stands at the door, and fires a very small blast. It grows, and grows, and grows. The ship takes off, and as it leaves atmosphere, the small blast had now engulfed the planet, but didn't explode, it simply... vaporized the planet, leaving the blast itself in its place. It now being a star, the size of the planet, made of ki. They had completed their mission, and was ready for the next. Chapter 7 Saltz and his crew had arrived back at Frieza's ship a day later... As they are greeted and walked through the ship. Soon arriving at a relaxing frieza, drinking wine and eating shrimp like animals. He then greets them with a welcome back... "Welcome back, my minions.." He says with a smirk on his face, "I didn't know you guys had it in you to destroy a whole planet..." He says as his tone changes to a more serious and less-relaxed way. He bites the head off a shrimp creature, and stands. Tossing the shrimp creature to the ground, tipping his wine... Making a small pounce and a reaping sound of shattering glass as Saltz and his squad bow, quiet... Saltz looks up and sees the fear in his squads faces as they hide their faces by pointing them to the ground as they now. However as he glares at frieza he sees a look of pure joy! He then yells with excitement it seems, "One of my squadrons are actually useful!" He says, then starts... "Too bad... You guys can destroy planets you guys are a threat... Thank you for doing my dirty work.." He says as he smirks and charges a death beam. Xork, leader of the squadron leaps and tackles frieza as he and the others take off to their ship but are quickly stopped by guards. Then in a few moments later, turn to see Dodoria and Zarbon standing there as they knock them al out... They each wake up, naked with only leather pants and scanners. The squad... Now confused begin to question their location. They were in a pit, a battle arena.. They hear a voice. "You have been stripped of ki... You four will fight whatever comes from that door... Found it on some planet... Looks scary.." The voice says as it gives a chuckle. "Frieza!" Saltz yells up to the speaker where the voice comes from. As a giant door begins yo move and out emerges a giant crab monster. U "Oh boy.." Saltz says as the monster gets closer and closer.... Chapter 8 The squad stands there in awe as the monster nears. They are in a dark pit, the leather pants are disgustingly dirty. "Now, team! Formation Y-8!" Xork exclaims as the squad gets in a formation, and attack.. Only to be swatted down.... Killed like flies.. Only Saltz and Xork, the only skilled men were standing... "C-Captain... Its too much... His power... Its..." Saltz stumbles on his words, panting as he scans the monster with the scouter. "HUH?! N-NO... NO WAY!" Saltz says with the absolute look of shock. "C'mon, spit it out, boy..." Xork says, scratching his newly grown beard... "15,000!!!" Saltz says, stumbling back as the creature overseas him with an intimidating look. "Saltz, look, kid... Go kill that Saiyan... Then kill that son of a bitch, Frieza..." Xork says as he clenches his fist. "W-What are you saying, Xork?! N-NO! THIS IS NONSENSE!" Saltz says angrily. Xork salutes Saltz, and powers up. Saltz scans his power... "WH-WHAT?! 2-2-2... 22,000?! B-But, Captain Xork! Why have you not shown this power previously?!" Saltz asked shocked. "Frieza tried to kill us for destroying a planet... Our powers were a mere 5,000... and he was afraid!" Xork yells. "A-Afraid... Afraid of what, Xork?! What?!" Saltz asks in denial. "OF US BECOMING STRONG!" Xork says as he grabs Saltz, throwing him into the air and charging the now close monster. "RO-SE-HA!" Xork yells as he glows brighter than a son... Ramming into the monster and exploding... The explosion sends Saltz up far out of site of the pit... He then lands... On what seems to be... Planet Vegeta.. He was in a wasteland just outside a Saiyan city.. He would lay still until he was found a long 2 days later... "Hm, so who is this? A Branch-Sejin... I'm sure a Ginyu Force member looked pretty similar... What's this..?" A man appears, and inspects Saltz. "It seem's that his scouter was implanted into his eye socket... Yikes..." The man says as he taps the scouter, now implaneted into Saltz' skull. He awakes.. "'W-WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Saltz says, jumping up in defense and clear pain. He inspects the man to see him wearing rags with a tail out the back.. "Relax... I'm a friend..." The Saiyan man replies. "N-No! Wh-WHAT?! PLANET VEGETA WAS DESTROYED BY AN ASTEROID! THERE'S ONLY A SELECT FEW OF SAIYANS ALIVE AND THEIR NOT HERE! WHO ARE YOU!" Saltz asks in denial. "Well, son, allow me to tell you... An asteroid... didn't hit us... The lord you call Frieza destroyed it himself... He was afraid.. We found this planet after escaping. Turns out this planet and Vegeta were once in orbit together and this one was sent off course. We found it in days and colonized. Now, we should get you to a hospital." The Saiyan says. "If my scouter is in my eye..." Saltz asks, as he scans the Saiyan's power. "3.. HA! You're dead!" Saltz says as he attacks the man to be stopped with the man's mere finger. "W-WHAT?! YOU'RE POWER IS A MERE 3! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY S-" Saltz begins but is stopped as he is sent to the ground by a powerful kiai as the saiyan powers up. He has a bright golden aura, and his hair stands up, but retains its black color. His eyes also turn a teal color. His power level boosts.. "You must not know people who can hide their power, not only can I do that... I can also '''sense '''power without the use of a scouter. You may be shocked currently, however I will say... This is not even a fourth of my power." The saiyan says smirking.. "24... MILLION?!" Saltz asks in shock. "I am the leader of this here planet, and if you wish to stay alive I suggest you stand down to.... the.... Super Saiyan" The man says with an evil smirk on his face as the screen fades to black. Chapter 9 Days had passed... Saltz began to meet, and realize the true tyrant that was known as "The Super Saiyan" and leader of what he called "Saiya-topia". He was staying within the Super Saiyan's "grand" palace made up of scrap materials, and garbage. The entire planet lived in poverty, in slum-like cities. No building rose above 6 Feet, to show honor to the super saiyan, whose palace stood at about 70 feet, and took the lives of many to build. The high ranking social classes, and the Super Saiyan's inner circles participated in gambling on gladiator like events, where many are pitted against each other in battle as many watch. It was Tuesday, it was rainy.. Saltz entered the Super Saiyan's chambers... "Hmm? Oh... How dare you, enter my private quarters without my permission!" The Super Saiyan says, outraged as he jumps from his seat at a desk, it seems that he may have been writing something.. "I do '''not '''know your name, but you need to be dealt with! This is madness! You are basically '''imprisoning ' the people of this land, they may be... Err... '''Dirty, Evil Saiyans! They still deserve a good lif-" Saltz nearly completes his sentence before a flash occurs, with him winding up on his back, with the Super Saiyan over him... Saltz was on the verge of decapitation as the Super Saiyan had created a ki sword around his fist, and pressed it against Saltz' neck.. Guards rush in with energy pikes, grabbing and restricting Saltz to the wall. "Take him to the pits... He will be battling today... Strip him naked..." The Super Saiyan says as he walks over, grabbing a glass of wine, and walks back.. "Also... Make sure he is completely naked for the exception of armor... Mmm..." The Super Saiyan says, looking Saltz up and down with a smirk on his face as he sips wine and walks away.. Several hours had passed, Saltz had been stripped and stuffed in a box within a dark room.. He had been fed a disgusting meal, textured similar to that of oatmeal... He was to battle for his freedom soon.. He could feel movement as he awakes, to see his box emerge from the dark room, through a few holes, where he can see a grand arena.. He could here the ferocity in the crowd, as the box's front cracks open, revealing that he is to be pitted against 9 others.. They were all of foreign race to the Saiyans, naked, and obviously afraid.. Saltz however, felt reassured in his victory... He no longer had the scouter within his eye, but had picked up a small ammount of knowledge on sensing power, and felt that they were severely weaker than he was... Being the killer he is, Saltz was ready.. The Super Saiyan began... "Winner of this 10-man battle royale will earn his freedom, and even be given a ship ride off this planet, to a location of their choosing.." He states. "There are no rules... Heh... Just kill..." He adds. The aliens all proper up, and check their surroundings.. It was an arena filled with sand, and dead bushes and such, with the other half being an extremely deep watering hole.. A countdown began, and the crowd became silent.. "3..." "2..." "1..." "KILLLLL!!!!" A man yells as the crowd absolutely explodes in cheers as the competitors began to combat each other! Saltz, directly heads toward the weakest looking of the bunch, it was a very short, ogre looking woman.. She was extremely skinny, and gave off a very small presence of even being able to manipulate ki... Saltz charges her, as she crosses her arms, and raises them over her face and upper body area to defend... It doesn't do much... Saltz winds his arm back to the back of his head, and absolutely impales the woman's defenses, and face.. Causing a loud crack, and splattering of blood which set the crowd ablaze. Saltz arm was completely through her head, and his hand had came from out her head, through the other side.. He pulled his arm out and looked around, spotting an alien who had too defeated his opponent. He charges, but just as he does so, another alien jumps by the side of the first, they were of the same race. They looked very similar to that of guldo, without the second set of eyes, and were significantly taller. "Oh, a team? Wondeful!" Saltz yells as he places his hands together, giving off an echoing sound, and bright flash of light... It was an extremely powerful blast that completely vaporized both opponents with ease, quickly gaining Saltz the fan favorite.. He turned to see a single man remaining, he had not taken a scratch of damage, and was a pink version of Zarbon essentially. "Eh? One of Prince Zarbon's men? Heh, always thought he swung the wrong way." Saltz says smirking, which easily angers his opponent. "Grr... You insult the prince?! ...Hmph.. Well you obviously haven't seen our leader in battle.. Heh!" He says as he grunts, letting off a giant kiai. As he does Saltz is sent back with a skid. "Huh?" Saltz yells impressed. The man's shirt, pants sleeves had been ripped as he had bulked up significantly. His face hadn't yet taken course of his mutation fully however, simply gaining a few bumps, and scars. Saltz charges the man, punching, having his arm caught, and thrown into a wall. The crowd was torn between the two warriors, as saltz fires a blast while falling back, the blast is easily deflected into the sky, and Saltz loses the advantage he had gained over his opponent in the battle.. Saltz then powers up to his "Super State", giving off such power that even impressed the Super Saiyan himself, but the man powered up to an even further mutated state similar to Zarbon's, where his entire body grows, and his face is severely mutated. The two charge at one another, fists colliding with great force that cracks the ground around them, moving sand from vibrations. Neither men had any intention of losing, as it meant that they would be killed by the other. "F-Fuck..." Saltz says tired... The two had fought evenly for about 5 minutes before Saltz began to lose, which can be shown by Saltz' damaged skin, and burned left arm.. His left arm was nearly charred, and seemed to be unusable. "You are obviously inferior, and I would like you to give up.." The man says, he also seeming damaged and tired. He had started the fight with a pony tail, but was now humorously bald. He made step, as he moved forward, stopping a second into his movement.. Saltz had caught the man in a state in which he was "talking trash", and attacked, leaving the man severely injured, and Saltz' fist being impaled into his body... The fight was over and decided as the man fell over, and Saltz stared up to the Super Saiyan, as he raised his arm, blood dripping across his body, as he embraced the absolute roar of the crowd.. Category:Pages added by Zion3x